Chapter 5 Scene 10
Nicole and Otanve wake up near dawn and have something to eat. Then they go to the edge of the cave passageway and look down into the ocean. "I'll go first," says Otanve. "When I know it's safe, you go next." Nicole doesn't have a better suggestion, so Otanve climbs down and drops into the water. It comes up to his chest, deeper than he thought, but it isn't a problem. He wades over to the edge of the Northwestern Forest and back. "It's okay. Now drop me the bags, fishing pole, and crab trap. Then you come down and follow me." Nicole thinks she can carry some of the equipment, but its easier to climb without carrying it, and Otanve is already standing in the water, so she does as suggested. They then make their way to the edge of the Northwestern Forest. Once on shore, Otanve comments, "Don't worry, Nicole, your clothes will dry as we walk back." "Thanks, and it's not a problem. You certainly were dressed for swimming." The boy in the wet orange loincloth hadn't thought of that, but forced a smile and said, "Let's get back to the Village and see if the others made it back. Along the way we should look out for more rarities and statues. Also I should go first because there are Bukela's traps and deep puddles all over this place." Nicole thought Otanve was being overprotective, but she didn't want to criticize the native and besides, it was fine if she didn't get soaking wet again so soon. They walk through the Northwestern Forest with Otanve leading the way. After a while they see a butterfly. Otanve tries to catch it in his bag, but it flies away. He chases it and just as he catches it, he feels his foot snapping a branch. He has a split second to decide whether to try to jump clear of the rope trap or to hang on to the butterfly. Like the other children, he realizes he may never get another chance at this butterfly, so he gets it into his bag while a loop of rope closes around his ankles and then yanks him off the ground. You found a Purpleflap! When the rope trap settles, Otanve is suspended upside-down with his head two meters above the ground but is holding the bag with the butterfly. Quest 63. Get Otanve out of the rope trap. Otanve got out of sight of Nicole, so he calls out to her. "I'm over here! Be careful of traps!" Nicole makes her way carefully to the sound of Otanve's voice. She is alarmed at the sight of the boy hanging full length upside-down. "Are you okay? Let's get you down from there right away." "No, take this bag first. I caught a butterfly!" Otanve holds out his bag to Nicole, who doesn't take it at first. "But it's more important to get you down." "No it isn't." Otanve is practically scolding Nicole. "I'm fine, and I went to a lot of trouble to get that butterfly. Remember we have to find all the rarities and statues or the island is doomed. Now please take this bag and set it down carefully and make sure the butterfly doesn't get away." Nicole has a hard time believing Otanve is so calm while she is so agitated. She needs a moment to compose herself, and then takes the bag and sets it down carefully along with her bag with the food and the tools. She returns to Otanve, looks at him again, and suddenly bursts out laughing. Otanve is surprised, but then can't help join her in laughter at his current situation. Nicole recovers after a minute, and apologizes. "I'm sorry I laughed at you, this situation is serious." "That's all right; I'm sure I look ridiculous, and it's not serious." Otanve reaches up, grabs one leg, and tries to untie his feet but his weight holds the knot too tight. He falls back down and swings to and fro. "I got an idea. I need to catch a branch up there and pull myself up. The crab trap should do it. Can you hand it to me?" "Yes, just be careful." Nicole hands the crab trap to Otanve, who reaches up again and swings the trap upward. The trap doesn't catch onto anything, and he has to try three more times before he manages to snag the trap on a branch sturdy enough for him to pull himself up. Quest 63 complete! Otanve then carefully climbs across the branch and then down the tree. He and Nicole then continue through the Western Forest, go around the end of the river near the Sanctuary, then across the South Beach to the Village. They store the rarities and statue they found in the boxes. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene